


Then Came The Night

by PlotQueen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, what anita doesn't know sure as hell won't hurt her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Josh go for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Came The Night

Edward relaxed against the couch, not moving so much as a muscle as he waited for Anita to calm down. For once, she wasn’t pissed at him. Instead, she was venting her wrath at her family, vaguely, her father and stepmother in particular, for having shown up on her doorstep unannounced with buckets of chicken and small, sweating Styrofoam containers of mashed potatoes and gravy.

It wasn’t even that she was truly angry. He knew this beyond a doubt. Or at least she wasn’t angry with hem, but instead herself, for not being comfortable with her life decisions even after years. And she still didn’t think he knew the extent of it; that he simply assumed she was dating the wereleopard, wolf and vampire.

She didn’t know that he knew all about the ardeur and her… sexual proclivities.

But of course, Edward wasn’t one to point fingers, not when his own proclivities were not quite normal. Not that he was anything like Olaf or his other acquaintances. He didn’t go in for rape and torture. In fact, he didn’t really go in for women very much at all.

He supposed he was gay, but he did enjoy sex with a woman now and then. Sometimes more often, though he could perform perfectly with whomever he pleased. It was a tribute to his vivid imagination, that. Since he could fantasize about whomever he chose when he was having sex repeatedly with Donna.

Which was something he was eternally grateful he had managed to get out of, even if he’d had to convince Bernardo to help him out. He almost chuckled as he remembered the look on Donna’s face that morning she had walked in on them asleep and wrapped around each other in his bed.

For all she knew, nothing could have happened. Of course, it had. Wouldn’t have been a proper set up if nothing had happened, but he was out of marrying her at any rate. He’d even managed to slip out of the children’s lives without too much issue.

And Anita had been happy.

Not that she was happy with him now, a half smirk on his face and her glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and let his eyes go a little warm, and her glare softened. He liked to think that it was because she cared, but he knew she thought of him as a friend. Which was fine, but she was the only woman he could have tied himself to for his entire life.

Anita wouldn’t have it though, and she was back to haranguing her family again. Her parents, again. Andrea, the half sister, was sitting on the floor with her back propped against the wall, a book spread out across her lap and scribbling away furiously on a notepad.

The half brother, Josh, was seated only a few feet away from him, and glancing every few minutes or so out from the corner of his eyes. Edward had noticed. Of course he had noticed; Josh was an exceptionally attractive young man. He didn’t look a thing like Anita, more like Edward, really, with blondish brown hair and darker blue eyes.

And a long, lean, muscular body that Edward was absolutely sure could bend and twist into any number of interesting positions, if only he applied himself and were convinced that he could do it and most definitely would enjoy it. And Edward was nothing if not persuasive.

He shot a smile, half nodded towards the door, and Josh smiled widely at him, standing and brushing by his sisters, first Anita (who didn’t pause in her tirade) and then Andrea (who was too engrossed with her homework.) Edward followed with even less of a reaction, and was almost relieved to get out and away from Anita and her ambiguous rant.

Josh was pulling a pack of Marlboros from his pocket and putting one short white cylinder to his lips, a lighter flicking and then flame licking at the tip of the cigarette as he pulled deeply on it. He exhaled, smoke streaming from both his mouth and nose as he shook his head.

“She’s pretty pissed. Do you know why?” he said to Edward in a conversational tone.

Edward shrugged. “I’ve known Anita for ten years, and she still doesn’t make sense to me,” he answered, not really answering the question but making Josh think that he did unless he thought about it. Which he apparently didn’t as he took another drag from the cigarette.

He held the pack out and offered Edward one. He shook his head, instead putting his hands deep into his pockets and staring out at the fading light as Josh continued to smoke, letting it drift on the almost nonexistent night breeze every time he breathed out.

“I’m Josh,” he said.

“Edward,” came the reply. 

Josh peeked at Edward again, from the corner of his eye. Edward ignored it, staring contentedly at the sunset. But he did turn and stare at Josh’s next statement.

“You’re interested in my sister.”

Edward shrugged. “That horse has been kicked for more years than I care to think about. It’s effectively dead.”

Josh snorted. Paused, then, “You’re interested in me, too.”

Edward looked at him then, a long, measuring look before answering evenly, “You’re interested, too.”

Josh didn’t miss a beat, smiling again and flicking the nearly finished cigarette off the porch and into the grass, leaving the fresh green leaves to wither slightly as the cherry burnt itself out. “You want to get out of here? She’ll be at this for a while.”

Edward nodded and didn’t comment as Josh followed him to his rented car. Not a Mazda this time, nor green. Instead, a small, sporty Subaru WRX that was darkly black and sat low to the ground. It was built for the speed, more than a little dangerous, and a turn on.

“I take it that it’s not the first time she’s blown up like this?” Edward asked as he shifted the car into reverse and backed out of the drive.

Josh laughed lightly. “She does it at least once a week. I’m over here that often to see it.”

“That often?” Edward asked casually.

Again, josh laughed. “Yeah. I give one of her leopards a ride home from Guilty Pleasures.”

“What do you do there?”

“I strip,” Josh answered evenly, watching Edward.

“Ah,” was all he said.

Josh waited, leaning back in the seat as he shifted in to third gear, and then fourth, picking up speed as he wound his way down the highway out from St. Louis. When several minutes passed without Edward making a comment he said softly, “It’s good money. It gets me the things I need.”

“And what do you need, Josh?” Edward asked, his tone soft and silky.

“Rent, food, clothes, tuition.”

The answer was so quick, so not consciously thought out, that Edward knew he wasn’t lying. And smiled at him as they sped along. “Admirable needs. But what do you really need?” His voice was lower, huskier. Sensual and sexual at the same time without ever sounding put on.

In fact, he sounded horny.

Josh shifted in his seat so that he was facing Edward, taking in his profile as he drove. Curly blond hair, a strong jaw, patrician nose. A gorgeous smile when he used it, and eyes that were the clear blue of a summer day. Poetic, asinine. Unwontedly sensual and erotic.

He let a hand glide smoothly across the gearshift and Edward’s hand as he shifted into 5th, then up the arm and down the chest to the thigh. So very close to what he wanted, and not close at all despite the slight bulge that he could see in the dark. He was sure that if the sun had been up, it would have been significantly more than slight, but refrained for saying so as not to compare Edward to any other lovers.

“I think I need you,” he said, daring that last little distance and rubbing lightly against Edward’s erection through his jeans, eyes widening just a little as he realized that significantly more might have been an understatement.

The swerved abruptly on to the side of the road, and Josh only then realized how very far away from the city they were. In fact, they weren’t even on the highway proper, but on a parallel road that ran along it; two dark and narrow lanes winging through trees dense enough that the traffic passing not more than ten yards away seemed much further.

He’d barely begun to realize it when Edward’s mouth covered his, lips urgent and so warm as they moved on his, tongue hot and wet as it slithered into his mouth and wound about his own. He groaned softly feeling himself stiffen even more than the mere thought of taking Edward, or being taken by him, a swift reaction that had his hands clutching at Edward shirt, and the firm chest underneath.

Teeth nibbled along his lower lip and his mouth opened further, letting Edward probe it, taste it, discover each and every nuance of his mouth. Nimble fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt, sliding it back over his shoulders as moving down to let thumbs flick across dusky nipples.

He shivered, and they tightened under the stimulation. The mouth left his own and moved down his chest, tongue laving each nipple in turn as the other was rolled between fingers. Josh’s head fell back and he leaned languid against the seat as Edward went lower, unbuckling the belt he wore, then carefully undoing the button and zipped to his jeans.

They were shoved roughly down to his ankles, and then there was a muttered curse as Edward shoved the emergency brake down and moved the car into first gear. Somewhere in his mind, Josh knew that the car wouldn’t roll without the emergency brake on, if only it were in gear, but the rest of it was telling him to ignore it and enjoy the sensation of Edward tongue as it dipped just inside the band of his boxers.

He lifted his hips at the urgent prodding of Edward’s hands, letting him slide the boxer’s down to his knees and free the hard length of his cock. It bobbed slightly at the sudden lack of restriction just before Edward’s lips went around it and his head slid smoothly down, mouth a tight circle and tongue licking along the underside of the shaft.

Josh groaned, whispered something, he didn’t know what, he couldn’t even think when Edward’s tongue was doing that around the head, and then plunging back down until his nose tickled the wiry brown hair at his groin.

“Oh, God,” he sighed as Edward licked along the length, the suction gone for the moment but strong fingers stroking up the slick shaft in time with the lapping motions his tongue was performing upon the head.

His other hand went smoothly between his legs, making Josh let them fall farther apart and giving Edward perfect access to his sensitive balls, fondling and stroking them as he sucked Josh’s cock into his mouth once again, locking his lips around the shaft and moving down until he had to repress his gag reflex in order to take the other man in.

He knew even before Josh that the orgasm was coming, watching his face carefully in the glow of the dash lights, and feeling the way his balls tightened ever so slightly in preparation to come. And as the painful pleasurable feeling began to sweep across Josh’s face, he took one spit-coated finger and slid it swiftly inside him until his thumb was rubbing the sensitive skin between anus and scrotum.

Josh cried out, his thighs quivering and cock jerking as he came in hot ropes down Edward’s throat, and Edward simply swallowed, swiftly and repeatedly, not willing to lose the sudden slackness on Josh’s face because he spat the semen out.

Then Josh was loose and lazy, sitting there with his eyes closed. He opened them as Edward released his softening penis and pulled him up to kiss him, not minding the taste of himself mixed in with the musky and salty flavor of Edward, only swiping his tongue further into his mouth in an attempt to taste that pure essence of Edward even more.

Edward leaned back after a moment, eyes as soft as they ever got on the younger man. “Does Anita know?”

Josh shook his head. “Andrea does, or at least suspects. But no one else.” He sighed. “Anita might kill me if she knew.”

Edward shook his head, very certain. “No, she wouldn’t kill you. She wouldn’t even be mad. Surprised, but not mad.” He paused, thought for a moment, then, “Me, she’d kill. No question about it, she’d kill me if she knew what I’d just done to her baby brother.”

Josh chuckled. “And if she knew the things you were about to do to me?”

A smile slid across Edward’s face as he leaned in for another kiss. “For the things I have planned, she would do worse than kill me. But there’s no room,” he said on a sigh.

Josh shrugged. “There’s no one around, it’s not cold. And I’m sure if we left the engine running the hood would be plenty warm.”

Edward raised an eyebrow. “And now I see where the kinky gene in your family went.”

Josh didn’t answer, only opened the door and slid out, throwing his quickly shucked clothes back into the car at Edward and moving around to sit on the edge of the hood with his legs spread, exposing his hardening member to the night air and anyone else’s view. Edward laughed a little, bemused, but didn’t stay in the car.

No, he was out almost before Josh had settled, his shirt thrown onto his seat, and his belt being undone as he moved to stand in front of Josh. “Roll over,” he said as he let his hands play down the lean waist of his lover, then across the smooth expanse of buttock as Josh complied.

“I’m not your first?” he asked, already knowing the answer, but preferring to have it reinforced before he violated the young man who was laying on the hood of the rented Subaru, no matter what was said before the actual deed.

“No,” came the urgent reply, and Josh shifted his hips as Edward’s fingers slid down between his cheeks to tickle at his entrance, lightly pushing but not penetrating. “Edward,” he half whispered, half moaned.

Edward didn’t say anything as he slid his fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then slowly pushing one into Josh, moving it slowly but surely in before pulling out and then pushing back. Josh’s back arched slightly, and he added another finger, flexing and scissoring them. Another was added before too long.

When he was satisfied he withdrew them and pushed his own jeans down, his penis springing up hard and ready, a drop of precome dangling from the end as he nudged it between Josh’s cheeks, pushing slightly at his anus as he worked his tongue in his mouth to produce enough spit to lubricate himself.

He licked his hand, moving it over his cock, occasionally sliding a finger or two into Josh to keep him ready and pleasured, until he was satisfied with the glistening coat he had and pressing the spongy head against Josh’s tight entrance.

There was a moan, a squirm, and the head was past the tight ring of muscle. He held still, waiting to be sure Josh was in no discomfort before sliding in an inch at a time, trying not to thrust in like his own body was telling him to. That was what he wanted, to thrust in, to fuck the younger man, to come in a blazingly hot flash of light.

But he held himself in check until he felt Josh pushing back against him, ass grinding into his own hips and skin firmly meshed against his own groin. He was all the way inside, deeply seated in Josh, and it felt so good. So hot, so tight, like an iron fist gloved in velvet, and he could only groan along with Josh as he slid slowly back out and the pushed back inside.

But neither of them was content at the slower pace, not at all, and it wasn’t very long before Edward’s thrusting grew more erratic, Josh’s hips more forceful as he pushed back, urging Edward with body and voice to fuck him faster, harder, and please, oh please, just don’t stop, I need to come so bad.

It came to where Josh was pushed up onto his knees on the low hood of the car, Edward pounding into him, and Josh moaning insensibly. Edward slid his hand around Josh’s narrow hips, reaching for Josh’s throbbing cock and grabbing it, stroking it firmly and surely, until the younger man was gasping for air between the obscenities that seemed to fly from his lips as he panted.

Edward felt it again, the tightening, throbbing feeling that meant Josh was close, and he sped up his pace, feeling his own cock tighten inside Josh, until he gave one final thrust, one final stroke, and Josh came across his hand in hot bursts as Edward’s bathed the insides of his body.

They lay there like that, Josh collapsed across the car, Edward across Josh, before moving, slowly and stiffly for their clothes. Edward simply tugged his up from his ankles, pulled his shirt on. Josh dressed a little more slowly, but just as lazily as Edward had moved before settling back into their seats.

They drove back to the city and Anita’s house in silence, comfortable and companionable before pulling up in front of the house. A quick glance at the clock assured them that they had been gone long enough to notice, but neither man cared, albeit for different reasons.

And before they got out and went back up to the door, Josh leaned over to give Edward another kiss, a quick grope, and a smile. And a wink, as he opened the door and moved almost saucily to Anita’s porch.

Josh was having another cigarette and Edward was leaning against the railing when Anita and her family finally came out, surprised to see the two there.

“Where were you two?” Anita asked, annoyed.

“Went for a drive,” Edward answered.

“Fine, whatever,” she said. She walked back inside, and Josh moved to follow his family to the car, turning back once to wave a small goodbye.

“We’ll have to do it again, sometime,” he called before he closed the door of the car.

Edward smiled. Nodded. And they back out, drove away, none of them looking back.

Oh yes, he would definitely have to take Josh for a ride again.


End file.
